


Break

by Chexmixup



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Seven feels he needs a break from work.





	

Her hair fanned out around her head on her pillow, and her snoring filled the empty room. Her fingers twitched as she gripped the empty blanket beside her, her unconscious question as to where he was. Why he wasn’t there beside her, sleeping soundly. He’d love to lay beside her and enjoy the stillness of the night, the calm of her breathing, the warmth of the blankets. God, his hands itched to run through her auburn locks but he had to remind himself that he couldn’t, he had things to be doing.  _ For her _ , he convinced himself. But it hadn’t stopped him from waltzing to their shared room from his computers to check on her. And it wasn’t stopping him from sitting down beside her, running his fingers slowly along her silken cheeks. She was so peaceful, it was impossible for him to resist just the slightest break.

 

She smiles, pressing her face to the pillow beneath her. He doesn’t deserve her. He doesn’t deserve her smiles, her laughter, her affection, her concern, her love. He will never deserve her. He could live his life a thousand times over in a thousand different ways and he would still never be deserving of her. But Jesus, was he so grateful that she was there in his life, that she spent time worrying over his health and happiness, that she loved every bit of him no matter who he felt he was. She was his saving grace, the light of his life, his sunshine. He couldn’t help himself; Before he’d realized, he was laying beside her and cradling her to his chest. He leaned his forehead against hers, taking a slow moment to appreciate the look of tranquility on her face. He pressed a quick peck to her slack lips and sighed. Did she understand how perfect she was? Did she know just how much she’d changed his life, how happy she made him? He hoped she did, he tried to tell her everyday.

 

He’s running his fingers through her hair when she wakes up, her deep eyes staring blearily into his, but he’s looking past her. She knows him well, knows how to recognize when he is lost in thought, so she simply manages her brightest smile before leaning in to kiss him. It’s light and fast, she’s still too sleepy to manage anything longer, but it brings him back to reality. Back to the goddess in flesh that lay before him.

 

“So you finally decided to get some sleep, huh?” Her voice is heavy with her exhaustion and he feels his heart pound against his chest. His hold on her tightens in the slightest, and she giggles before shifting to nuzzle her face into his chest.

 

“Break,” He manages to say in a soft voice, nestling his face into her hair. “I couldn’t concentrate with how tempting you are. I just had to come and cuddle you~,” He finds his voice and smiles once more, a bright smile that he feels in the bottom of his heart. He’s just so in love with her.

 

He can feel her pout through his shirt along with the huff she gives. “I’m not letting you go back,” She mutters and God that sounds tempting, but he has to work so he can afford to spoil her. Even if she tells him all she needs to be happy is him, he wants to be able to dote on her with more than just affectionate words.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to finish this tonight. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow,” He swears and her eyes light up.

 

“Can we go out for ice cream?” She begins, her smile widening.

 

“Of course,” He responds with his own grin and she’s humming into his chest.

 

“What if I wanted to go get a kitten? What would you do then?”

 

He hummed thoughtfully, as if he’d needed a second to think. “Well, you know, I dunno,” He begins and he can feel her pout again. But of course, the answer is a swift, “Yes~ My lovely fiancee gets anything she wants.”

 

She’s giggling again, bringing her arms up slowly to wrap around him. “Saeyoung~!” He lives to hear her laughter, he’s decided.

 

“But the only way we can get a kitten is if we name her Elizabeth the Fourth,” He adds quickly, and she snorts with laughter.

 

“Oh? Are you replacing Elly?” She asks and her sleepiness is accompanied by a playful lilt. Did she know how hard she was making it for him to go back to work? At the moment, he felt he’d rather be struck dead than leave her warmth.

 

He gasps but makes no move to look at her and convey his mock shock. He refuses to move, in fact, from his comfortable position. “How could you say such a thing?! I would never ever never replace my Elly~!” He assures her and he’s laughing now too. “I just love my Elly sooo much that I wanna honor her~!”

 

“Oh, I’m sure she’d be entirely pleased to hear that,” She says, her laughter dying down. She takes a deep breath as she trails off, and he begins to trace patterns on her back. Part of him is nagging for him to work  _ work work _ but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave her when she was dozing back off in his arms, with that stunning warm smile and even breaths. He couldn’t leave when he felt so at peace.

 

“Saeyoung?” She asks again, after moments of silence during which he was sure she’d fallen back asleep. He hums his response, his own eyes having closed. “Are you gonna go back to work?”

 

He thinks for a moment, thinks of the trouble he could be in if it isn’t finished in time, thinks of just how much effort he was willing to put into the project. But in the end, it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth leaving his darling fiancee alone in their large bed, just to sit in his uncomfortably cold chair and stare at an LED screen for another ten hours.

 

“Not with you here. Gahh, you’re such a temptress! You can make any man weak willed, even the great God Seven is at your beck and call,” He says with all the energy he can muster. Honestly, being like this with her made him more than sleepy.

  
“Good, I wasn’t ready to say goodbye,” She murmurs and falls quiet again, the only thing to leave her being a mumbled  _ I love you _ before she’d fallen back asleep. Saeyoung would’ve loved to continue thinking about just how much he loved her, because he loved her more than anything in the sky, on this Earth, and any other place where things of value could exist, but he felt himself slip with her, to the rhythm of her breathing.


End file.
